Springfield
The Springfield M1903A4 was a sniper rifle used by the American soldiers during World War II, modified from the earlier versions of the Springfield M1903 which were used as regular battle rifles. After the Spanish American war, the M1903 was designed and replaced the Krag rifle as the standard rifle of American forces and was used in World War I. The M1903 was developed after the U.S. needed a rifle that could use higher loads and compete with Mauser weapons. Springfield Armory began to create a rifle with some of the Mauser's and Krag's features and eventually the M1903 was designed, after an unsuccessful first attempt. It was replaced with the M1 Garand in 1936, but for World War II, it was modified to the M1903A4, the sniper rifle variant, and was used by almost all American snipers. Early in the Pacific War, the USMC still used Springfields, but that was at a time when the USMC was not given the top procurement, being seen as a lesser branch of the US Navy. Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive The Springfield is a bolt-action sniper rifle with a five-round magazine with rounds loaded in one round at a time. If you hit the head or chest, it's a one-shot kill. To effectively use the scope, have the point where all the lines meet focused on the enemy you want to hit. It's accuracy is great, and the recoil is easy to adjust. Overall, it's a standard sniper rifle. Just don't use it in close quarters. Use your pistol for that. Image:spring_1.png| Image:Fg42iron 1.png|Scope Call of Duty 2 It's the exact same as the one in Call of Duty 1. Image:spring_2.png| Image:springiron_2.png|Scope Image: Call of Duty 3 It is the same as the one from Call of Duty 1, but the scope looks like the scope from Call of Duty 2. Call of Duty: World at War In multiplayer mode, it is the first bolt action rifle given to you, and the only one besides the PTRS that starts out with the sniper scope unlocked. Because it starts with a scope, the Springfield is a much preferred choice over other bolt-action rifles. Also, the Springfield fires slightly faster than other bolt actions, making it the best bolt action sniper, except that the Arisaka's scope moves less while crouched or prone. Because the scope is available from the beginning it has one less attachment to earn, and therefore has one less challenge. In singleplayer mode, the Springfield is only used by Pvt. Denny in the mission Semper Fi. It is also found in the levels Relentless near one of the anti-tank positions, and Breaking Point near the supply drop. It should also be noted that it has the fastest bayonet stab of any weapon. If the target is moving then aim 3/4 of the scope on the target, this will guarantee a kill because the bullet moves slower than the rate of the scope sway, so it can be a reliable tip. When used without a scope, the Springfield's iron sights are difficult to use properly. If you look carefully at the sight, you can see that at the very top the sight tapers off to a point, just below that point is a light colored line that is the true impact point. It is possible that the game developers put this in accidentally or purposely, as the Springfield is your "low-end" bolt-action weapon. Multiplayer An overall excellent sniper rifle, although the iron sights are often found to be the most difficult of all the weapons to use properly, mostly because they are slightly off, as show along with the Nambu in this picture http://i241.photobucket.com/albums/ff301/DenKirson/shot0005-1.png. This is a one shot kill if you use Stopping Power. It is also recommended you aim for the arm of your target as it will provide an easier kill. Image:Wawspringfield.jpg| Image:Wawspringfieldironsight.jpg|Ironsight Image:Wawspringfieldscoped.jpg|sniper version Image:Springfield 1903 CODWAW scopereticule.jpg|scope view Trivia *The unscoped version seems to do less damage in Nazi Zombies as it sometimes takes about 2 head shots to kill the zombies. *All bolt action rifles become quieter without a scope, but this effect is more noticeable on the Springfield (only from first person, they all receive the same noise reduction in third person, which is what actually matters). *In Call of Duty, due to the British lacking their own sniper rifle in single player, they use the Springfield in multiplayer. *In CoD WaW, in multiplayer, the Springfield is the only sniper rifle to use in the early levels, because other Bolt-Action Rifles have to have the telescopic sights unlocked. Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons